leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akhripasta/Draven Rework
Abilities % of the Target's Armor (applies before Bonus Armor Penetration). If he kills an Enemy Champion he gains Bonus AD}} for 5 seconds (refreshes after any additional kills). }} |cooldown= |cost= 45 |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |cost=40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 |costtype= mana }} |range=1050 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |Speed= 1400 }} | }} % of target's missing health)}} | }} % of target's missing health)}} |cooldown= 120 / 100 / 80 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |Range= Global |Speed= 2000 }} Tips 1. Draven can one shot squishy targets easily with his Wicked Blades innate and a Spinning Axe Crit. '''2. Using Blood Rush correctly can get you out of deadly situations because of the remove CC component. 3. The Bonus Damage from Spinning Axe crits, making great synergy with infinity edge. 4. Stand Aside is a great peel tool. Use Stand Aside against enemy dashes and Channel Abilities in order to interrupt them.(ie. Xin Zhao's Audacious Charge, Jhin Ult, Fiddle Ult, Caitlyn Ult, Anivia Ult, yasuo dash etc) 5. If Casted Whirling Death on an enemy, Recast it right before it hits the enemy so that it hits the opponent in an instantly, giving him no chance to react to the second strike. 6. Blood Rush can be used to either Chase a running Target or position yourself away from a Dangerous Enemy. 7. Whirling Death does more Damage to enemies who are low health making Executions easier. 8. Thanks to Wicked Blades , Draven can kill tanks easily(like vayne). Recommended Build x6 Infinity Edge Background Unlike his brother Darius, victory in battle was never enough for Draven. He craved recognition, acclaim, and glory. He first sought greatness in the Noxian military, but his flair for the dramatic went severely underappreciated. Thirsting for a method to share Draven with the world, he turned his attention to the prison system. There he carved out the celebrity he desired by turning the tedious affair of executions into a premiere spectacle. At Draven's first execution, he shocked onlookers when he ordered the doomed prisoner to run for dear life. Just before the man managed to flee from sight, Draven brought him down with a flawless throw of his axe. Soon, all Draven's executions became a gauntlet through which Noxian prisoners raced for a final chance at life. He used this trial as his own personal stage, and turned executions into a leading form of entertainment. He rallied onlookers into a frenzy, while desperate prisoners scrambled to evade him. They never succeeded. Rejecting the solemn, black uniforms of Noxian executioners Draven donned bright outfits and developed flashy signature moves to distinguish himself. Crowds flocked to see Draven in action, and tales of his performances spread quickly. As his popularity grew, so did his already-inflated ego. He belonged at the center of attention. Before long, the scope of his ambitions outgrew the population of Noxus. He decided that the glorious exploits of Draven should be put on display for the entire world. '' 'The best' is wherever I decide to set the bar each day.'' -- Draven Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions